


Devil's Beside You {I}

by evilcat_omsk



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcat_omsk/pseuds/evilcat_omsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ปิศาจ ใครก็ต่างพากลัว<br/>ปิศาจ ใครได้ยินชื่อก็ไม่อยากเข้าใกล้<br/>ปิศาจ ใครเห็นก็ขับไล่ไสส่ง<br/>ใครๆต่างก็นิยามแต่ข้อเสีย .. ไม่เคยแม้แต่จะมองเห็นถึงข้อดี ..สักนิดเดียว</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Beside You {I}

Devil’s Beside You  
  
  
  
  
ปิศาจ ใครก็ต่างพากลัว  
  
  
ปิศาจ ใครได้ยินชื่อก็ไม่อยากเข้าใกล้  
  
  
ปิศาจ ใครเห็นก็ขับไล่ไสส่ง  
  
  
ใครๆต่างก็นิยามแต่ข้อเสีย .. ไม่เคยแม้แต่จะมองเห็นถึงข้อดี ..สักนิดเดียว  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
นิโนะมิยะ คาซึนาริ ก็เหมือนกัน  
  
  
  
เด็กเกเรที่ใครๆต่างก็พากันระอา ชอบแกล้ง ปากร้าย ปีนเกลียว เอาแต่ใจ ติดเกม ไม่สนใจโลก ขี้เกียจ อารมณ์เป็นต่อ เหตุผลเป็นรอง ความพยายามสั้นแต่ความสำเร็จสูง มีแต่คนเขาหมั้นไส้ เลยมีเพื่อนสนิทอยู่ไม่กี่คน หรือเรียกว่าเพื่อนไม่คบน่าจะดีกว่า  
  
  
แต่เด็กหนุ่มก็หาได้แคร์ไม่ ยังคงใช้ชีวิตแบบเดิม เป็นจูเนียร์แบบเดิมๆ เพราะแม่จ้างมา จนกระทั่งได้เดบิวต์ ก็ยังไม่เลิกนิสัยเก่าๆ กลับมีแต่เพิ่มขึ้น นั่นคือสกินชิปที่ชอบทำกับคนหน้ามึนบางคนในวง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“รีด้าฉีดน้ำหอมใส่ข้อมือไว้ทำไมเนี่ย” ไอบะเดินผ่านมาถึงกับหยุดมอง พฤติกรรมประหลาดที่รีด้าทำก่อนขึ้นเวที ขณะที่ทุกคนรีบจ้ำไปสแตนบายประจำที่ แต่คนคนนี้กลับยืนเหมือนรอใครสักคน  
  
  
ก่อนที่จะทันได้ตอบอะไรร่างเล็กๆก็วิ่งมาด้วยความเร็วสูง คว้าข้อมือที่มีน้ำหอมฉีดพ่นอยู่ ถูกข้อมือตัวเองลงไป ก่อนจะมาแต้มที่ซอกคอ ไอบะได้แต่มองพฤติกรรมนั้นอ้าปากค้าง แต่ก็รีบลืมเพราะสตาฟเร่งเร้าให้ไปสแตนบาย  
  
  
ปกติคนเรามันใช้น้ำหอมกันแบบนั้นเหรอ!?  
  
  
ความคาใจนี้ยังไม่ไปไหน ถึงจะรู้ดีว่านิโนะติดรีด้ามากที่สุด แต่ก็ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะเลยเถิดไปมากกว่าแฟนเซอร์วิสที่ทำเฉพาะหน้ากล้อง ใช่ ..ไอบะเคยคิด แต่ตอนนี้ชักไม่ใช่  
  
  
  
  
พอมีเหตุการณ์มากระตุกความคิด ไอ้สมองที่วันๆเอาแต่คิดเพ้อเจ้อก็ทำงาน จ้องสังเกตเหมือนจับผิดทั้งนิโนะและรีด้าเวลาอยู่ด้วยกัน เพื่อตอบคำถามที่สงสัยในหัวด้วยตัวเอง  
  
  
  
“รีด้า ยืมน้ำหอมหน่อยดิ” ไอบะถาม เมื่อคืนหาน้ำหอมตัวเองในกระเป๋าไม่เจอ และมีแต่รีด้าที่อยู่ในห้อง ขณะที่คนอื่นออกไปสำรวจเวที  
  
  
  
คนถูกถามมองหน้าไอบะพักหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเริ่มค้นกระเป๋าขนาดเล็กของตน แต่ก็ปิดลง ทำหน้ายุ่ง เดินไปหากระเป๋าอีกใบที่ใหญ่กว่าสีฉูดฉาดกว่าและไม่ใช่ของเจ้าตัวแน่นอน  
  
  
  
  
**กระเป๋านิโนะ!**  
  
  
  
  
“ขอบใจนะ..” เอ่ยด้วยสีหน้าเจื่อนๆ รับมาแบบงงๆ ตกลงใช้น้ำหอมขวดเดียวกันสินะ!  
  
  
  
  
แต่เรื่องน้ำหอมอาจไม่ใช่ประเด็นที่น่าสงสัย ไอบะสลัดหัวทิ้งความคิดเก่าออกไป ใครๆก็ใช้น้ำหอมเหมือนกันได้ แล้วกลิ่นนี้มันก็ค่อนข้างเป็นกลิ่นตลาด นิโนะมันก็คงงกจนไม่ยอมซื้อน้ำหอมเองนั่นแหละ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
แต่คุณรู้ไหม อภิสิทธิ์อย่างยิ่งยวดถ้าปิศาจตนนั้นเกิดถูกใจใคร่รักขึ้นคืออะไร ..?  
  
  
  
“มันใช่ที่ไหนเล่า เอามานี่เลย!” บ่นเบาๆ ส่ายหัวพร้อมกับยิ้มขำๆ แย่งสคริปสำหรับวันนี้ไปทำหน้าที่แนะนำเมนูแทน เพราะทนเห็นคนหน้ามึนพูดตะกุกตะกักผิดๆถูกๆไม่ได้  
  
  
  
โอโนะก็ไม่ได้เดือดร้อนอะไรที่ถูกแย่งทำหน้าที่ ดีเสียอีก จะได้ลิ้มชิมรสอาหารได้เต็มคราบ ไม่ต้องโดนบ่นเวลากินก่อนแขกรับเชิญ แถมถ้าอร่อย ก็จะหันไปทำตาใสเหมือนเด็กได้ของเล่นให้กับนิโนะ แล้วก็ได้รอยยิ้มตาหยีกลับมา  
  
  
  
แต่ถึงแม้ว่าโอโนะจะไม่ได้ทำผิดพลาดอะไรในหน้าที่ ยามเมื่อรู้ตัวอีกที สคริปของตัวเองก็จะตกไปอยู่กับมือปิศาจไปโดยปริยาย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เพราะนิโนะไม่ใช่คนอยากอาหาร ขณะที่โอโนะกินได้ไม่เลือก มันเลยเป็นความลงตัวของทั้งคู่ที่พอเหมาะ  
  
  
“อุมั่ย!” อุทานออกมาตาวาว หันไปมองร่างเล็กที่ยืนข้างๆ ยกจานน้อยๆเป็นเชิงบอกให้ลองสิ  
  
  
อาราชิไม่ต้องสิ้นเปลืองอาหารเพิ่มเป็นหนึ่งที่หรอก ถ้ามีโอโนะอยู่ด้วย เพราะไม่ว่าอาหารจะถูกหรือแพง สองคนนี้ก็กินจานเดียวกันอยู่ดี  
  
  
“อ่ะ ก็ดี” คืนช้อนให้ ก่อนจะหันไปทำหน้าที่ประจำ นำอาหารเมนูถัดไปออกมา  
  
  
  
  
และคนที่ประจำการฝั่งตรงข้ามก็สังเกตเห็นอีกจนได้!  
  
  
  
ไอบะยืนมองสองคนที่มีวิธีกินแบบประหลาด ตาโตแทบถลนออกจากเบ้า ดึงตัวเองเข้าไปอยู่ในโลกส่วนตัว จนโดนจุนตบผลัวะเข้าที่หัวเรียกกลับคืนมา


End file.
